Dinner Time Rendezvous
by selectivedelusions
Summary: "Is there something wrong Sir? The bell has already gone." Puck glanced up gulping as he met eyes that had stared in to his countless times...PxS,slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Selectivedilusions

rating: M /r

My first attempt at a lemon so please be... nice?

* * *

Dinner Time Rondevue….SxPxSxP……

Eyes met through a class full of heads. A knowing look traded, reassuring the other of their plans. As eyes fell back down to his desk a smirk turned in to a small grin. Puck sucked in a breath of anticipation, lifting his gaze to the ceiling. Letting his imagination run free with the possibilities of their...affairs.......he couldn't wait.

The call of his name falling from a deep, rich mouth, which did nothing to prevent his quickly growing problem, caught his attention. "Yes?" he asked dreamily.

"Would you mind sharing with the rest of us what is so interesting about the ceiling?"

Puck snapped his head forward meeting a class full of curious spectators. At the front of the class, staring directly at him was his questioner. Arms folded in that of authority, mouth turned in a grim expression, ears perked for an answer, but eyes shining with hidden mirth which had Puck shivering in his seat. His eyes narrowed at the mirth, he would not be played with like this. "Ah a, it's nothing sir. Just thinking about how good today's dinner's gonna be."

His questioner's eyes widened for a split second. "I'd rather you didn't think about 'dinner' during my lesson". Then with a smirk added, "You don't want to expect too much then be let down".

"Nah, I know dinner's going to be fine", Puck grinned, emphasising the last word as he leaned back in his chair, looking at his teacher who wore a promising sexy smirk which leaked into his eyes.

With the shake of the teachers head the class went back to their work and the connection was lost. This is how it went in these lessons. They share a look and he would let him know if they would be meeting that day after all the students had left. He stopped his scribbling pen to glance at his watch; it was only 12:00! A groan slipped out of his lips as he let his head fall on to his arms. That voice, it was more conspicuous now. Every vibration travelled toward him as real as feathers, stroking his body, lulling him into a tranquil condition. But, Puck groaned yet again in his peaceful state, it was not helping his problem in the slightest. Every stave that left that gorgeous mouth twisted in his mind into the most sinful notes. It was driving him crazy. There was no way he would be able to stand up with out every one noticing his now, very big, problem. '_Go away man, go away! So not cool! Go down blud!'_ Puck's mind screamed at his unyielding problem.

With a frustrated sigh he picked up his pen again and fixed his eyes on the smart board to write down the lessons notes. He felt his problem might go if he worked now, maybe the blood would rise back to his brain there was no sexy voice encouraging his problem. But standing with his arms crossed at the side of the smart board was his tormentor. '_Looking even finer than ever before…._' supplied his mind. Puck gulped as he took in the sight of his teacher before him. Everything about him sent hot fire to Puck's loins, his long toned legs, perfect hips, ass , – 'Don't go there' - , well defined abs and chest under his shirt and that knowing smirk on those plump lips combined with those deep eyes which looked at him with raw passion….. '_Oh shit_' Puck's face contorted with realisation.

'Caught red handed' was written all over Mr Schuester's composure. Puck took in deep breaths trying to force his blush away. Mr Schuester was never going to let this die and he knew it. He needed to get out of here before he did anything else which he would oh so regret later and now- "ohf" he quietly hissed. Half way through standing he fell back in to his chair. His demise had come into contact with the hard desk. Gasping the air back into his lungs, he jumped when a large hand dropped onto his shoulder. Shivers ran down his steadfast frame as hot breath tickled the outside of his ear. "Is there something wrong Sir? The bell has already gone."

Puck glanced up gulping as he met eyes that had stared in to his countless times. They smiled down at him almost too pleasantly, following the way his body tilted to hide a painful erection, submerging him in thick embarrassment. Long fingers slid around his waist, slowly creeping unseen until they skimmed the top of his jeans. "Is every thing alright Puck? You seem distracted."

"Eeep!" he jumped in his seat but the strong hand on his shoulder kept him in place, causing his lower half to thrust into a groping hand. '_Oooh_' silent moans escaped his parted lips, eyes scrunched shut trying to control the onslaught of sensations. Suddenly Puck found him being yanked up, out of his seat and across the room onto a warm firm one. He sat staring into dark glassy eyes, blinking only when his ass was pulled towards steadily rising heat.

"What the - Sir Hold on! Not in school!" Puck hissed as he pushed against Mr Schuester's chest with his palms, but fumbling hands pulled him closer as he squirmed and teeth nibbled on his ear while lips moved out of reach. The feel of hot air on his neck followed by a low moan halted his struggles. "Unh, how much I would give for you to be wearing a skirt right now" Mr Schuester breathed, nuzzling in to his neck.

Gaping Puck slowly inhaled, 'I can do that' he thought and quickly glanced behind him to see they were well out of site behind a cupboard. Turning around he grabbed a hold of Mr Schuester's chin, crashing their lips together forcefully into a kiss. His fingers rapidly flicking open his buttons as his hips ground into Mr Schuester's until strong hands gripped his, halting their route. Puck's breath caught in his throat when the warmth of his teachers' mouth encased his covered left nipple, sucking it to a hardened peak. A hand slipped behind Mr Schuester's neck pulling him closer as his back arched at a particularly harsh suck. "Aaah, Schue", Puck keened only to whimper when he heard a growl, just before he was lifted and forcefully pinned into the chair underneath Mr Schuester.

His teacher's soft voice whispered into his ear unamused, "Shh, keep it down." Puck shivered as the man nibbled on his ear, causing him to emit another soft call of his nickname, -only to bite down harshly, "what did I tell about calling me that, hhm?"

Puck bit his lip in the attempt to keep his moans and cries locked away as his nipples were pulled, pinched and twisted ruthlessly. His shirt was long gone from his torso, instead rapped around his hands keeping them locked behind his back. Puck's breath hitched as he heard the next words uttered in that low, velvet voice.

"You didn't think I would let you get away without punishment, did you…Puck?" He swallowed hard, as a warm tongue briefly touched his earlobe before pulling it into the even warmer mouth. He gasped when teeth nipped the tender flesh, sending little sparks of pleasure straight to his growing arousal. The soft lips soon moved on to kissing along his jaw, making a sensual path to his own mouth; open and begging for the kisses he knew were coming, but the wait being so cruelly prolonged. Finally, Mr Schuester reached his mouth, pecking at first, landing a kiss on Puck's teeth, the boy's tongue coming out to meet him, only to be blocked by the thin, gorgeous lips. A moan of impatience sounded, making Mr Schuester hiss a laugh. A laugh, Puck thought, that was entirely too sinister for the current situation.

His little tongue came out to press against firm lips. 'He actually thinks things are going to go his way' Mr Schuester chuckled to himself, he was finding this incredibly amusing, too bad they didn't have long till someone found them. Pulling away from Puck's eager tongue he sat up straight, legs on either side of his thighs shuffling continuously as Puck tried to brush against him. He brought a hand up to his own nipple, pulling and stroking the nub till his head rolled back at the sensation, the whole while being further aroused by Puck's whimpers and low moans.

Locking his eyes with Puck's his hands began to roam down over his torso until they reached the top of his dress pants. Opening the top button to his trousers he let his hand dive in to them grabbing hold of his penis, leaning back simultaneously to give Puck a better view of his hand moving under the fabric.

'Aaaargh, the Bastards being such a tease! It's driving me mad! I want him in me already!' His jeans were getting extremely tight against his hard on and he was dying to be let loose, or get some friction. he watched as his teacher unzipped his trousers and pulled himself out with enamoured attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages and I really don't have an excuse as to why. This one-shot was written for a friend using 'other people' as characters as I don't actually watch glee:/ You can probably tell by the OOCness of the characters.

The thing is I can't bring myself to write the smut! Believe me I've tried and I got nowhere!:( I'm going to try and write this as if its my fav pairing and see what I come up with:/ Although this doesn't always work for me so any suggestions/ things you'd like to read would be really helpful! Hopefully you won't have to wait that much longer for me to finish this story

Tc

Selectivedelusions


End file.
